Amor Eterno
by Shizuka-Crazy
Summary: Aún un siglo después de haber derrotado a Pitch, una nueva fuerza amenaza a los Guardianes... La pregunta es, quién es esta fuerza? Y, qué tiene en contra de los hijos de Jack y Hall?
1. Chapter 1

Sorpresa! Hola yo soy Shizuka-Crazy la autora de Hielo y Fuego, puede que algunos me recuerden, puede que otros ni siquiera me conozcan; el punto es que estoy de vuelta! Pues, Hielo y fuego gustó mucho y a mí me encantó escribirlo, y recientemente tuve la idea de continuarlo así que este es un pequeño prólogo para lo que será la nueva historia que planeo comenzar dentro de poco y es como para avisar de mi regreso a este fandom! Me alegra volver y espero que les guste!

Eliza Frost

Ya había cumplido los cincuenta años, claro que para ellos eso era como si ella tuviera tan solo cinco… Eliza Frost era la menor de tres hijos, hija de los famosos Jack Frost y Hall Darkness que habían derrotado a Pitch. La niña había sido bendecida con los ojos y el cabello de su madre, mientras que su piel y su personalidad eran exactamente iguales a las de su padre. La pequeña vivía admirando la belleza de su madre y de la fuerza de su padre. Desde que nació había sido testigo del amor que se tenían su padre y su madre y del amor que les profesaban a ella y a sus hermanos, Cleo y Danny. Sin duda, la pequeña Eliza tenía una buena vida, adorada por su familia y por los demás guardianes, su tío Kaito la adoraba por sobre muchas cosas y sus padres siempre buscaban tener tiempo para ella… Pero eso no sería suficiente aquella noche…

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana, Jack y Hall dormían plácidamente en su habitación. Cleo y Danny, que ahora compartían habitación, estaban exhaustos pues habían ido a ayudar a Tooth a recoger los dientes. Eliza tenía una habitación para ella sola, Jack y Hall habían decidido que era necesario que ella tuviera un lugar espacioso donde recrearse y que, como Cleo y Danny usaban sus habitaciones solo para dormir, podrían compartir habitación sin ningún problema. Al poco tiempo, un frío estremecedor llenó la casa, no era como el frío que ocasionaba su padre… Este era mucho más… Gélido y tenebroso… Eliza comenzó a sudar frío, lo cual era extraño viniendo de ella quien parecía haber heredado los poderes de su padre… Estaba teniendo una pesadilla… Su mente no pudo resistir más y se levantó llorando y gritando mientras corría hacia la habitación de sus padres.

–Eli! Qué ocurre? –preguntó su madre al oírla llegar tan apresuradamente y llorando. No le tomó mucho tiempo despertar ante los llantos de la niña, al igual que a su padre –Qué pasa? –dijo abrazándola contra su pecho mientras sentía como los brazos de Jack le rodeaban la espalda y la acariciaban la cabeza de la niña.

–E-estaba muy asustada! –sollozó la niña escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su madre.

–Tuviste una pesadilla? –preguntó Jack esperando la respuesta de la niña quien solo asintió con la cabeza mientras permanecía oculta.

Jack y Hall se miraron preocupados… Las pesadillas nunca fueron buenas noticias para ellos… Qué tan seguros estaban en ese momento?

Yo: Bueno, como dije, con esto anuncio mi regreso al fandom de Rise of the Guardians. Díganme qué opinan, siempre estoy abierta a críticas y, ahora que mi "descanso" terminó, haré lo que sea para actualizar lo más pronto que pueda! Nos leemos después!


	2. Un Nuevo Enemigo

Hola, qué tal? xD. Lamento haber tardado tanto, las cosas no están siendo fáciles para mí… No se preocupen no voy a abandonar, no pienso abandonar! Es solo que necesito que me entiendan si tardo un poco más de lo normal para subir actualizaciones… Por ahora, disfruten la lectura!

Un Nuevo Enemigo

–Una pesadilla? –preguntó asombrada Tooth mirando a la pareja de espíritus ante ella. Hall y Jack habían decidido que era mejor contárselo a los demás Guardianes por lo que estaban todos reunidos en el Polo Norte –Están completamente seguros?

–Eli nunca miente… –dijo Hall –Que un niño tenga pesadillas no es buena señal, y es aún peor si ese niño es un espíritu… –continuó apretando los puños con impotencia sintiendo la mano de Jack sobre la suya unos segundos después indicándole que mantuviera la calma.

–Creen que Pitch tenga algo que ver? –preguntó Conejo. Claro que Pitch era el principal sospechoso, él era quién creaba las pesadillas de todos los niños y les infundía el miedo pero había un pequeño fallo en sus sospechas.

–La barrera de Hall es perfecta, no puede hacer nada estando tras ella… –dijo Jack –Además, Pitch no es el único espíritu que busca hacer daño a los niños, lo que pasa es que es uno de los más poderosos y de los más escurridizos –explicó Jack usando los conocimientos que había ganado durante todos esos años con Hall como su esposa.

–Es verdad que hay varios espíritus a los que no he podido capturar, no sé dónde están ni tampoco cuál de ellos pudo ser el causante… Pero de alguna forma nos evadió a Jack y a mí… Quien quiera que sea, es poderoso… –continúo Hall tragando duro –Necesitamos comenzar a buscar, si controló a un espíritu, aunque solo fue una niña, los humanos están en grave peligro… Si no encontramos al responsable, incluso nosotros también estaremos en peligro –dijo bajando la mirada provocando un silencio sepulcral en la habitación.

–Qué es lo que haremos? –preguntó Norte mirando a sus compañeros en busca de ideas. Sandman levantó los hombros dando a entender que no tenía ni idea.

–Por ahora, nosotros dejaremos a Danny con Chronos, a Cleo con Natura y a Eliza con Kaito; nadie se atreverá a atacarlos si están con los espíritus del Sol –explicó Jack –Conejo, Norte, ustedes aún tienen tiempo antes de sus fiestas, necesitamos que nos ayuden a buscar exhaustivamente… Tooth, Sandman, por favor busquen todo lo que puedan… Hall y yo haremos lo mismo pero necesitamos su ayuda… –explico Jack sorprendiendo a varios por su cambio de semblante. Si bien seguía siendo el espíritu divertido de siempre, ahora era padre y eso provocaba que se transformara en una persona nueva cuando se trataba de sus hijos.

–Bien! –dijo Conejo –Ustedes dos vuelvan a su trabajo –habló refiriéndose a Tooth y Sandman –Yo iré a buscar a Kaito, él tiene el mapa de los espíritus, será una buena idea para comenzar.

–Perfecto, yo llevaré a Danny con Chronos –dijo Hall. Sandman levantó la mano y sonrió haciendo figuras de arena sobre su cabeza dando a entender que él podía llevar a Cleo con Natura.

–Bien, yo iré con Conejo y dejaré a Eli con Kaito –habló Jack poniéndose de pie llevando a su esposa consigo –Mañana comenzaremos la búsqueda.

 **Más tarde, con Hall:**

–Hola, pequeña Hall –dijo un hombre de apariencia un poco mayor mientras se levantaba de una especie de trono y caminaba hacia la oji-naranja para depositar un beso en su frente. La habitación era enorme, el piso era de una especie de cerámica y su estructura parecía una antigua pero muy cuidada estructura griega –Danny! Qué los trae por aquí? –preguntó agachándose a la altura del niño quien sonrió ante la visión de su "tío".

–Tenemos un problema, Eliza tuvo una pesadilla… –dijo provocando una ligera sorpresa en Chronos –Necesito que cuides a Danny mientras encontramos al culpable, nadie se atreverá a tocarlo mientras está contigo –dijo Hall mientras miraba a su hijo correr alrededor del palacio de Chronos.

–Sus poderes no se han manifestado? –preguntó Chronos mirando también a Danny mientras este se mantenía entretenido –Yo esperaría que ya los hubieran desarrollado…

–No, aún no… Pero ese no es el punto! Necesito que lo protejas, Jack y yo estaremos ocupados… Cleo se quedará con Natura y Eliza se quedará con Kaito, sé que eres un espíritu ocupado pero te necesito… –rogó con ojos de cachorrito.

–Bien, lo haré… Sabes que tú y tu familia siempre serán bienvenidos aquí –dijo antes de depositar otro beso en su frente.

–Danny! –llamó Hall a su hijo quien de inmediato llegó frente a ella y Chronos –Danny, tu padre y yo tenemos que resolver algunos asuntos, no podremos estar muy pendientes de ustedes todo el tiempo… Por eso, tú te quedarás con tu tío Chronos, él va a cuidarte hasta que nosotros arreglemos todo… Sí? –preguntó esperanzada, pero no convencería su hijo tan fácilmente.

–Van a tener otra batalla cierto? –preguntó el niño alzando una ceja –Yo quiero participar! –dijo con valentía recién ganada haciendo que su madre tuviera que contar hasta diez.

–Lo sé, hijo, lo sé… Sé que algún día harás grandes cosas… Pero esto es algo que tu padre y yo debemos resolver… –dijo mientras veía como su hijo se decepcionaba poco a poco –Sé que muchas veces sientes que te tratamos como si fueras un niño pequeño pero debes entender que si algo les pasa a ti o a tus hermanas nosotros no sabríamos qué hacer… –continuó intentando convencer a su hijo.

–Tu madre tiene razón… –dijo Chronos –Escucha Danny, tu vida es muy valiosa para todos tus seres queridos… Tienes un gran potencial ahí dentro y pronto saldrá a la luz pero, hasta que eso pase, debes cuidarte para que luego puedas demostrar lo que en verdad eres capaz de hacer; estoy seguro de que será algo maravilloso –Hall le agradeció en un susurro que fue completamente inaudible para su hijo.

–Bien… Me quedaré… –dijo antes de darle un corto abrazo a su madre –Prometo que me volveré muy fuerte y así yo podré protegerte a ti –ese era el sueño de Danny: poder devolverle a su madre todos los años de protección que le había dado y estaba decidido a cumplirlo.

–Estoy segura de que así será… –dijo Hall acariciando la cabeza de su hijo –Te agradezco mucho lo que estás haciendo por nosotros Chronos… –dijo alegremente pero con un deje de preocupación en su voz –Espero que no te estemos causando muchos problemas… –A decir verdad, Hall estaba decepcionada de sí misma… Sus hijos no debían ser responsabilidad de nadie más que de ella y su esposo, se sentía como una mediocre al tener que dejarlos al cuidado de alguien más.

–No es ningún problema, Hall… –dijo entendiendo de inmediato la situación en la que estaba Hall. Era muy sabio, producto de ser el espíritu más antiguo –Sé cómo te sientes… A mí tampoco me gustaría la idea de dejar a mis hijos con alguien más… Pero ahora es necesario, nadie puede hacer todo a la vez; además, tienes razón estarán seguros con nosotros… Ahora necesitas enfocarte en lo que sea que esté pasando… Todo se va a arreglar pronto y podrás volver a tu vida normal… Te lo aseguro –dijo reconfortándola. Chronos siempre había visto a Hall como a su hija, no solo por la apariencia de adolescente que tenía, sino porque siempre buscaba apoyo en él… Claro que esos factores fueron cambiando, ahora Hall era mucho más dependiente y al tener a sus hijos había tenido varios cambios en su cuerpo haciéndola verse como una mujer joven en vez de una adolescente, pero siempre sería su pequeña…

 **Con Natura:**

–Hola tía Natura! –saludó la niña de hermosos ojos azules a la mujer rubia y de ojos verdes frente a ella quien la recibió con una hermosa sonrisa y una ligera sorpresa en sus ojos.

–Vaya, Cleo! –dijo con sorpresa abrazado a la niña –Qué los trae por aquí? –dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia Sandman quien le explicaba con figuras lo ocurrido –Ya veo… Creo que sería mejor hablar con Hall sobre esto, pero eso se puede arreglar luego… Por ahora, dile que estaré encantada de cuidar a Cleo. Dile que está en buenas manos y deséale suerte de mi parte! –dijo con una sonrisa mientras Sandman se alejaba en su nube –Muy bien, creo que ya sabes que tendrás que quedarte conmigo por un tiempo –dijo Natura a lo que Cleo asintió con la cabeza –Tus padres están ocupados así que yo te cuidaré hasta que ellos resuelvan lo demás.

–Tía Natura… –habló la niña llamando la atención del otro espíritu –Mis padres van a estar bien, cierto? –preguntó con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

–Claro que sí! Tus padre son muy fuertes… Estarán aquí para llevarte a casa en menos tiempo del que te imaginas –respondiendo tocando con cariño la nariz de la niña –Pero hasta entonces… –continuó mientras la llevaba consigo hasta una especie de estructura –Ésta será tu habitación –dijo abriendo una gran puerta de madera mostrando una habitación que parecía ser recién construida pero natural de todas formas –Instálate y descanse un poco, han pasado muchas cosas últimamente, creo que lo mejor es que duermas por un rato... –la niña asintió ante esto último y obedeció a las recomendaciones de Natura.

 **Con Kaito:**

–Tío Kaito! –dijo la pequeña niña de ojos naranjas mientras se lanzaba directamente a los brazos de Kaito Death, quien la recibió gustoso y sorprendido mientras dirigía su mirada hacia atrás para encontrarse con Conejo y Jack. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, a pesar de todo por lo que habían pasado, olvidar a Hall no estaba siendo para nada sencillo… El hecho de que Jack estuviera con ella lo hacía rabiar pero había prometido calmarse por el amor que les tenía a Hall y sus hijos.

–Vaya… Ciertamente no esperaba su visita… –habló Kaito tranquilamente mientras se dedicaba a cargar a la niña –Supongo que no es una visita por placer solamente –dijo al ver que Jack también tenía el ceño notablemente fruncido.

–Lastimosamente no… –Intervino Conejo sabiendo que esto podría terminar mal –Tenemos una situación, yo necesito ver el mapa de los espíritus… Creo que lo mejor será que me lo muestres ahora mientras tú y Jack arreglan ciertos asuntos… –dijo dando a entender que no quería estar en medio si esos dos llegaban a enojarse al punto de gritar o algo por el estilo.

–Sí, continúa por el pasillo y llegarás a la sala principal… Eli, ve con Conejo… Necesito hablar de unas cuantas cosas con tu padre –la niña obedeció y siguió a Conejo a través del pasillo que le había señalado Kaito –Qué es lo que quieres, Frost? –preguntó de una forma un tanto altanera.

–No es necesario que hables de ese modo… Si no fuera por Hall yo no estaría aquí, ella fue quien tuvo la idea así que cierra la boca –era una buena forma de mantener controlado a Kaito, en el momento en que Hall aparecía en la conversación él se mantenía callado –Necesitamos que cuides a Eli por un tiempo… –dijo sorprendiendo bastante al oji-rojo –Eli tuvo una pesadilla… –explicó –Hall y yo queremos resolver ese asunto cuanto antes pero por ahora no nos sentimos seguros si nuestros hijos están en juego… Cleo se quedará con Natura y Danny con Chronos, así los tres estarán a salvo de cualquier peligro…

–Bien… Aprecio mucho a Hall y adoro a Eli… Claro que lo haré… –dijo calmadamente mientras veía el camino por donde se había ido la niña unos minutos atrás.

–Más te vale que tengas cuidado… No creo que puedas cuidar niños de la nada –dijo buscando herir al menos un poco el orgullo de Kaito.

–No te preocupes, Frost… Cuidé de tus hijos durante veinte años –respondió Kaito con una sonrisa socarrona provocando que Jack frunciera aún más el ceño.

–Piensas seguir persiguiendo a Hall? –preguntó con rabia –Entiéndelo ahora, ella es mi esposa! –dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Kaito.

–No hay necesidad de recordármelo. Pero sigue siendo mi mejor amiga y yo sigo siendo su mejor amigo y confía en mí lo suficiente para dejar a su hija a mi cuidado… En verdad creo que nunca la conocerás tan bien como yo, por más que te creas un experto, Hall oculta cosas a todo el mundo y no creo que tú seas una excepción…

–No me importa, lo único que quiero es que dejes de pensar en ella como tu pareja… Ella tomó su decisión, ahora quiero que nos dejes vivir en paz –dijo Jack apretando los puños mientras el aire de la habitación comenzaba a enfriarse poco a poco.

–No pienso en ella como mi pareja… Es sólo que no me gusta la idea de dejarla a merced de un idiota, irresponsable que lo único que sabe hacer es divertirse! No me sorprendería que te escondiera muchas cosas porque cree que eres tan inmaduro que no te las tomarías en serio… Acéptalo Frost, ella te eligió a ti pero tú no eres nada comparado con ella y algún día se dará cuenta y te abandonará –gruñó entre dientes.

–Y entonces qué? Vendrá contigo? –preguntó Jack con sarcasmo –No me hagas reír! Además, yo la amo y ten por seguro de que no la voy a dejar ir, no otra vez! –gritó provocando que parte del suelo se congelara. De repente ambos escucharon un carraspeó por parte de Conejo quien estaba entrando a la habitación siendo seguido por Eli.

–Vaya Frost… Qué rápido pierdes el control… –dijo Kaito mientras tomaba su guadaña golpeándola en el suelo provocando que el hielo se rompiera fácilmente. Esto, más que una medida para descongelar el suelo, fue más una prueba de su poder para Jack.

–Encontré lo que buscaba… No hay nada anormal en el mapa por ahora pero debemos irnos… Los demás deben estar esperándonos –dijo Conejo mirando a Jack con una mirada que le decía que debía controlarse, que no podría ganar ni aunque se esforzara el triple de lo normal… Kaito era el tercer segundo espíritu más fuerte después de Chronos… Un espíritu de la luna jamás podría vencerlo, incluso la misma Natura saldría derrotada al luchar contra él… No importa que tan fuerte sea alguien, nadie puede vencer a la Muerte, excepto el Tiempo… Con éste pensamiento Jack terminó por calmarse y decidió que, sin importar qué, no dejaría que Kaito se interpusiera entre él y Hall…

–Ven aquí, Eli! –llamó Jack a la menor de sus hijos mientras se agachaba a su altura –Mamá y yo estaremos ocupados durante unos cuantos días… No será mucho pero necesitamos que te quedes con tu tío Kaito mientras nosotros arreglamos algunas cosas, está bien? –preguntó con ternura y una ligera sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver el puchero de su hija –Eli! Lo sé, a mí tampoco me gusta tener que alejarme de ustedes pero te prometo que será solo un tiempo… Kaito de protegerá de todo… –dijo dudando internamente sobre aquella oración –Prométeme que te portarás bien… –dijo tomando las manos de la niña entra las suyas. Ella solo pudo asentir…

–E-está bien –dijo con una ligera sonrisa, nada comparado a las sonrisas que tenía antes de la pesadilla.

–Muy bien… –dijo Kaito –Eli, ven conmigo te llevaré a tu habitación –dijo extendiendo sus manos a la niña quien corrió hasta él para que la cargara –No necesitan que los lleve a la salida, o sí? –preguntó tratando de sonar hostil.

–No te preocupes por eso, ya nos vamos –dijo Conejo –Adiós pequeña!

–Eli, prometo que volveré pronto! No será por mucho, lo prometo! –dijo Jack siendo arrastrado a la salida por Conejo quien buscaba que Jack se controlara por la pelea que acababa de tener con Kaito.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora!

En verdad, siento haber tardado tanto pero usteden saben cómo es la vida xD.

No los molesto más con mis problemas así que... Nos leemos después!


	3. Lillian Fear

¡Hola! ¡Estoy de vuelta! Sé que tardé mucho pero les pido que, en cuanto terminen de leer el capítulo lean las notas que voy a dejar al final, ahí explico todo y voy a explicar cómo voy a manejar de ahora en adelante mis historias. Bueno, por ahora, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

Lillian Fear

Habían comenzado a buscar ese mismo día usando la información que Conejo había recopilado en el mapa pero en realidad no había mucho… Su enemigo era completamente desconocido… Jack y Hall se quedarían en el Polo Norte hasta que la situación se resolviera, muy probablemente, su enemigo ya sabía de su ubicación, no era seguro volver al mismo lugar sin saber a qué se estaban enfrentando realmente….

–Hall… –pronunció Jack mientras ambos llegaban reluctantes a su habitación ya que no creían que descansar fuera la mejor opción considerando que algo o alguien amenazaba a su familia. Jack miró a la oji-naranja de reojo mientras ella solo lo volteaba a ver esperando a que terminara de hablar –¿Tú… tú me ocultas cosas? –preguntó recordando lo que le había dicho Kaito ese mismo día. Esto provocó una mirada incrédula por parte de su esposa.

–Pues… En realidad, creo que no –contestó pensando en algo que le hubiera ocultado a su esposo, pero ni ella misma encontraba nada –¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora? ¿Acaso estoy actuando raro? –preguntó.

–No, no es por eso… Creo que todo éste asunto me tiene distraído… –dijo besando a Hall en los labios –De verdad que no es nada bueno que Eli haya tenido pesadillas… La verdad es que no sé en qué estaba pensando cuanto te pregunté eso… –dijo el oji-azul bajando la cabeza.

–No tienes por qué sentirte así… Yo también estoy muy preocupada… –habló Hall –Tengo que confesarte algo… Adoro a los niños más que a nada en éste mundo, pero la verdad es que siento que tú y yo ya no pasamos tiempo juntos… Me encanta jugar con los niños y que ellos se lleven tan bien con ambos, ¿pero no crees que necesitamos tiempo para nosotros dos solamente? –preguntó acurrucándose en su pecho.

–Luego no te puedes quejar de lo que pase –contestó Jack besándola con fervor mientras ella le correspondía de la misma manera… La verdad era que casi no tenían tiempo para ellos dos ya que tenían que cuidar a los niños… Amaban a sus hijos pero las cosas entre ellos se habían dado tan rápido que buscaban darse el tiempo que no habían podido darse desde hacía casi un siglo.

–Jack… –susurró ella entre besos –Lo siento… –Le dijo antes de separarse ligeramente de él –Mañana hay que seguir buscando y necesito mis energías… Sabes que en otra situación no habría sido capaz de detenerme pero por ahora debemos enfocarnos en el problema –terminó temiendo la reacción de su compañero. Probablemente sentiría que estaba jugando con él o algo así…

–Tienes razón… –le contestó Jack volviéndola a besar pero esta vez de manera más suave –Por ahora hay que descansar… –continuó mientras se acurrucaba con ella en la cama abrazándola con fuerza y acariciando su espalda buscando que ambos se durmieran pronto esa noche –Espero que mañana hallemos algo… –comentó en un susurro antes de sentir como Hall lo abrazaba más fuere para reconfortarlo; esa situación no estaba siendo sencilla para ninguno de los dos, nada lo era cuando se trataba de sus hijos.

–Estoy segura de que encontraremos algo… Por más pequeño que sea, un indicio es un indicio… No quiero dejar a nuestros hijos les pase nada… –dijo –Por eso hay que buscar y mantener la calma, no ganaremos nada con enloquecernos… A pesar de que sé que están creciendo, siento como si ellos estuvieran completamente indefensos y sé que tú sientes lo mismo, pero no podemos dejar que esa emoción nos controle… –Jack soltó un suspiro al darse cuenta de que su esposa tenía razón –¿Sabes? En cuanto todo esto termine deberíamos tomarnos un descanso… Dejar aquí a los niños por un tiempo e irnos, solo tú y yo…

–Sí, eso suena bien –terminó riendo abrazándola con fuerza por última vez antes de aflojar su agarre –¡Muy bien, creo que es hora de dormir en serio!

 **Al día siguiente:**

–No pasará nada con un día de invierno que deje de nevar! –exclamó Jack intentando convencer a su esposa quien estaba a punto de irse.

–No podemos romper el equilibrio, Jack. Tenemos trabajos que hacer y ésta vez tú debes ser responsable –exclamó mientras se volteaba para encararlo –Adoramos a nuestros hijos y ellos lo saben, pero éramos espíritus antes de tener hijos y seguimos siéndolo… ¡A mí tampoco me gusta la idea de tener que ir sola pero que tú dejes tu trabajo de lado no es una opción! –terminó antes de abrazarlo con fuerza –Iré yo misma y luego te buscaré, ¿de acuerdo?

–Hall, puede ser peligroso… –le recordó Jack negándose a soltarla.

–Está encerrado, yo misma me aseguré de que no pudiera escapar… Tengo todo bajo control y puedo defenderme sola –le contestó alejándose de él –Además, en ese lugar hace demasiado calor para ti y lo que menos necesitamos es que alguno de nosotros se debilite en estos momentos –Jack estuvo a punto de objetar, pero fue interrumpido –¡No! No quiero más excusas, está decidido y tengo que irme ya o se hará muy tarde y no podemos perder tiempo –terminó depositando un corto beso en los labios de su pareja y saliendo del lugar a gran velocidad para evitar ser detenida por él quien trataba de no enfadarse con ella por dejarlo con las palabras en la boca.

 **Con Hall:**

–Hall! –exclamó Kaito contento de ver a su amiga en la puerta –Pensé que no te vería en un buen tiempo –comentó ya que no pensó e verla tan pronto por culpa de todo lo que estaba pasando dentro de la familia de la oji-naranja en ese momento.

–Lamento que haya tenido que venir en estas circunstancias… –comenzó pero fue interrumpida ante la exclamación de una niña pequeña que venía corriendo hacia ella.

–¡Mamá! –exclamó la niña provocando que tanto ella como Kaito voltearan a verla mientras ella se lanzaba a los brazos de su madre quien la sujetó justo a tiempo y la cargó –¿Ya es hora de ir casa? –preguntó inocentemente mientras Hall rebuscaba las palabras para decirle que aquel no era el momento y que probablemente tardaría un poco en regresar a casa.

–No, Eli… Eeeh, papá y yo aún tenemos asuntos que atender… ¡Pero te prometo que pronto volveremos a casa y podrás jugar de nuevo con tus hermanos! –le dijo mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa a su hija buscando que esto le diera confianza y se calmara –Ahora… –comenzó dejando a la niña en el suelo y agachándose a su nivel –Mamá tiene que encargarse de algo aquí y no puede quedarse mucho tiempo así que no quiero que te sientas mal si me voy muy pronto, ¿sí? –le dijo a su pequeña mientras esta la miraba con un toque de tristeza.

–E-está bien… –contestó la niña sin estar del todo convencida. Extrañaba estar con su familia a pesar de que quería bastante a su tío Kaito.

–¡Muy bien! –dijo Hall poniéndose de pie nuevamente –Necesito ayuda de tu tío Kaito así que, ¿por qué no vas a jugar un rato? –le sugirió a su hija quién solo asintió y salió caminando del lugar hacia la habitación que Kaito le había dado dejando a su madre con una mirada preocupada ante la actitud de su hija.

–¿Qué es lo que necesitas? –le preguntó Kaito rápidamente, no le agradaba para nada cuando ella tenía esa mirada tan triste.

–Ah sí… Necesito que me lleves a verlo… –le contestó –Él puede saber lo que está pasando y tú eres el único que tiene acceso completo a la puerta… –continuó casi rogando.

–Lo haré con gusto, pero… ¿Hall, estás segura de que Pitch puede saber algo de esto? Digo, tú misma lo encerraste y vienes a revisar que todo esté en orden cada dos meses… No creo que estando encerrado sea capaz de hacer mucho.

–Lo sé… Pero es el único espíritu que conozco capaz de crear pesadillas… Estoy muy segura de que él está involucrado en esto… ¿Quién más querría lastimar a mí familia de esa manera? –se podía escuchar un deje de furia en su voz –Y si no fue él quien lo hizo, debe saber de alguien que lo haría… Kaito, no quiero que nada le pase a mi familia y si no resuelvo algo terminaré por desesperarme… Necesito verlo… –rogó.

–Bien… Sígueme… –le contestó Kaito antes de comenzar a guiarla a través del lugar.

Después de caminar a través de varios pasillos llegaron a una puerta enorme protegida por un gran cerrojo de color dorado y que parecía imposible de abrir… Kaito tomó su guadaña y la introdujo en el cerrojo; sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de un color mucho más intenso mientras su poder pasaba a través de la guadaña… La puerta se abrió, dando paso a una escalera oscura que bajaba en forma de espiral y parecía no tener fin.

–Sé cómo llegar desde aquí... Si quieres puedes regresar con Eli –comenzó Hall hablando cada vez más rápido antes de ser interrumpida por Kaito.

–No… Hall… Este problema no es sólo de ustedes… Alguien que tiene tanto poder como para provocarle una pesadilla a Eli sin que ustedes sintieran su poder o su presencia… Es algo como para preocuparnos todos… Pitch me teme… Te dirá todo lo que sabe si voy contigo –terminó a lo que Hall asintió reluctante –Bien… Vamos.

Entraron al pasaje y bajaron a penas dos escaleras antes de que Kaito golpeara su guadaña en el suelo cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos para luego continuar bajando. Bajaron en completo silencio a través del oscuro pasillo que si iluminaba al menos un poco gracias a la bola de fuego que Hall mantenía en su mano derecha. Pronto llegaron a otra puerta.

–Ahora es tu turno… –dijo Kaito a lo que Hall respondió extinguiendo la llama que había tenido en su mano todo ese tiempo e invocando su alabarda para luego golpearla en el piso haciendo que sus ojos brillaran, abriendo la puerta.

Ambos entraron siendo recibidos por un calor abrazador, aunque a ninguno lo afectaba. En el lugar había un pasillo estrecho pero lo suficientemente ancho como para que pudieran pasar los dos uno al lado del otro.

Caminaron continuando en silencio, Kaito sabía que esto no estaba siendo sencillo para Hall, no quería molestarla o hacer algún comentario que pudiera ponerla peor de lo que ya estaba. Pronto llegaron a una especie de pared llameante que hall golpeo con su alabarda haciendo que las llamas se dispersaran y dejando ver una especie de cristal semi-transparente de color anaranjado y, a través de él, al prisionero que era retenido en esa extraña prisión: Pitch Black.

–Ah querida Hall Darkness… ¿A qué debo este placer? –preguntó con las manos tras su espalda.

–Yo no lo llamaría así… –contestó ella con fuerza –Iré al grano… Uno de mis hijos tuvo una pesadilla hace poco y…

–¿Hijos? –preguntó Pitch con una sonrisa ladina sacando un suspiro cansado por parte de la castaña.

–No te hagas el tonto Pitch…Sí… Tengo tres hijos… –contestó Hall –Y la menor tuvo una pesadilla hace tan solo unos días y quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre la pesadilla que tuvo mi hija o me aseguré de que tu estancia en esa celda sea aún menos placentera…

–¿Por qué crees que yo tengo algo que ver con esa pesadilla? –preguntó Pitch con una sonrisa ladina.

–Eres el único espíritu capaz de crear pesadillas de tal magnitud que haga que otro espíritu se despierte gritando… No puedes engañarme. ¡Dime lo qué le hiciste a mi hija! –gritó perdiendo la paciencia por completo.

–No exageres, querida Hall… Tu pequeña hija se pudo haber despertado con cualquier cosa; después de todo, es solo una niña… – terminó Pitch sin dejar de sonreír para luego darle la espalda, pero antes de que Hall pudiera reaccionar escuchó un agudo grito que venía de arriba.

–¡Eli! –gritó Hall mirando fugazmente a Kaito antes de que ambos salieran corriendo hacia el piso de arriba.

Al llegar todo parecía ser normal y por más que sus ojos buscaban no podían ver nada, pero pronto el llanto de la niña llegó a los oídos de ambos provocando que comenzaran a correr muy rápidamente hacia el lugar de donde parecía venir el llanto: La habitación en donde se estaba quedando la pequeña… Una vez allí, vieron a la niña sentada en el piso cubierta hasta la cabeza por la sábana de la cama, parecía estar temblando.

Hall se acercó de inmediato y lentamente intentando quitar la sábana de la cabeza de su niña pero en cuanto su mano hizo contacto con ella la niña volvió a gritar y dio un violento salto hacia atrás intentando alejarse de su madre mientras continuaba gritando.

–¡Eli, soy yo! –exclamaba Hall intentando calmar a su hija quien pareció progresar un poco cuando escuchó a su madre hablar –Eli… ¿Qué es lo que pasó? –preguntó removiendo la sábana de la cabeza de su niña quien inmediatamente se lanzó a llorar a su pecho –Eli… ¡Eli, háblame! –le dijo a su hija tomándola por los hombros. En respuesta, ella solo señaló a la puerta del armario que estaba entreabierta…

De la puerta salió una sombra muy veloz que fue de inmediato hacia la mujer y la niña. Hall ni si quiera pudo darse cuenta de que ya estaba cerca de ellas por lo rápido que se movía… La tiró al suelo antes de prácticamente arrancar a la niña de sus brazos levantándola en el aire. Pronto, la sombra se convirtió en una mujer de piel pálida y de cabellos negros y largos además de penetrantes ojos dorados.

–Vaya… Pensé que una de la Guardianas de la Luna y la menor de los Espíritus del Sol sería más lista… –comenzó sujetando a la niña de la ropa –Creo que estaba equivocada… –continuó con una sonrisa burlona.

–¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres con mi familia? –preguntó Hall mirando entre aquella extraña mujer y su hija con miedo a que le hiciera algo, mientras tanto, la niña pateaba y chillaba buscando liberarse de las manos de su captora.

–Mi nombre es Lillian… Lillian Fear… –contestó ella agrandando su sonrisa –Nunca nos hemos visto… Tú no has escuchado de mí… Pero yo sí he escuchado mucho de ti… De ti y de tu esposo Jack Frost… Y claro, de tus tres lindos hijos: Cleo, Danny y Elisa… –conforme decía cada palabra, el corazón de Hall se aceleraba más y más –Es una verdadera lástima que tuviera que aparecer así para que ustedes supieran de mí pero creo que no hay otra opción… –terminó soltando a Elisa provocando que cayera sobre sus rodillas en el piso dando un ligero grito de dolor –Y contestando a la otra pregunta… Es verdad que ustedes no han oído de mí… Pero creo que ambos conocen bastante bien a mi hermano….

–¿Hermano? –preguntó Hall respirando agitada después de haber corrido hacia su hija para abrazarla protectoramente. Kaito solo podía mirar la escena impresionado.

–Así es… ¡No me digas que no lo recuerdas! –dijo fingiendo preocupación –Pitch Black es mi hermano mayor y está encerrado por su culpa…

–¡Pitch se encerró solo! –respondió Hall –Él fue quién nos atacó… ¡No teníamos otra opción! –se defendió la oji-naranja sin soltar a su hija quien ya ni siquiera podía llorar y solo se quedaba en los brazos de su madre con los ojos abiertos como platos.

–Tú tenías otra opción… Si te hubieras unido a él, no estaría aprisionado… Todo es tu culpa así que no me detendré hasta que liberes a mi hermano o mueras… Y recuerda bien mis palabras, Hall Darkness… No me detendré hasta acabar con todo lo que los hace felices… ¡Todo! –gritó antes de convertirse de nuevo en sombra y atacar de nuevo a Eli tomándola del cuello de la pequeña blusa –Ahora… Tengo cosas de que encargarme… **Dos** cosas de que encargarme… –terminó con una sonrisa socarrona dirigiéndose hacia la puerta a gran velocidad antes de ser golpeada por la guadaña de Kaito.

–Te reto a que lo vuelvas a intentar –dijo entre dientes el hombre de cabellos negros antes de golpear las piernas de Lillian, quien había vuelto a su forma normal, consiguiendo tirarla y tomar a Eli entre sus brazos antes de que tocara el suelo –¡Te espera el mismo destino que a tu miserable hermano! –dijo antes de intentar atacarla de nuevo, esta vez sin éxito.

–Eso está por verse… –susurró ella antes de desaparecer del todo…

* * *

Muy bien, antes que nada, voy a responder Reviews:

 **Vulcano:** De verdad me alegra saber que me sigues desde hace tanto tiempo principalmente porque "Hielo y Fuego" fue una historia que disfruté mucho al escribir y por eso quise continuarla así que espero que ésta secuela también te guste y que no te hayas aburrido de esperar por la actualización…

 **patyto35:** A ti te debo dos respuestas pero las voy a encapsular en una sola… De verdad que me alegra mucho que fans de "Hielo y Fuego" continúen leyendo esta historia. Y me alegra saber que fui la primera en comenzar a pervertir a tu mente con los capítulos lemon (Ok no, jaja). Y de verdad, por favor, perdóname por haber tardado tanto intentaré compensártelo de alguna manera…

Ok, ahora al anuncio…

Sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar pero tengo buenas razones (bueno, a mí me parecen buenas)…

La última vez que actualicé fue en Setiembre y una semana antes de Noviembre noté que estaba dejando mucho de lado mis historias por pensar en proyectos que tenía para más adelante. Claro que para las ideas que tuve después esto resultó ser más ventajoso que perjudicial. ¿Por qué? La respuesta es que tengo varios proyectos que publicar para cuando termine las historias en las que estoy trabajando ahora… Pero sobre eso hablaremos más tarde…

Actualmente tengo tres historias que continuar… "Amor Eterno", "Memorias" y "Si me quieres sabrás quién soy". Normalmente, estas historias me nacen mientras estoy viendo la serie o me obsesiono con los personajes o algo así; esos momentos de obsesión se pasan rápido y pierdo el interés por la película o serie por lo que continuar las historias me cuesta más trabajo.

Pero les aseguro que ahora me comprometo a continuar todas mis historias regularmente…

En cuanto a "Amor Eterno" en particular, intentaré publicar capítulo cada dos semanas como mínimo, si surge algún problema tendrá ya sea un aviso al final del capítulo anterior o una nota donde explique las razones, todo dependerá de la magnitud del problema…

Si les interesan más de mis historias, voy a publicar un anuncio más general en mi perfil.

Eso es todo por ahora y, ¡nos leemos después!


	4. Tan solo el comienzo

Tan solo el comienzo

–¿Qué es lo que haremos? –preguntaba Tooth mientras Los Guardianes y lo espíritus del Sol se encontraban reunidos en el Polo Norte. Una vez Sandman hubo dormido a los niños con su polvo para dormir, Kaito y Hall habían explicado con detalle lo que había ocurrido hace tan solo unas horas. Como consecuencia, se había creado una terrible tensión en aquella habitación, nadie estaba seguro de qué decir ni qué hacer. Se habían quedado congelados.

–No podemos descuidarnos… –dijo Hall –La mayoría aquí tiene trabajo que hacer, descuidar nuestros trabajos tampoco nos traería buenos resultados…

–Pero tampoco podemos dejar que Pitch quede libre de nuevo –habló Nathan Love (mejor conocido como Cupido), un hombre bastante elegante de apariencia joven, con piel ligeramente bronceada y ojos de un color casi rosa.

–¡Claro que no! –contesto Natura –Pero en el momento en que alguno de nosotros deje de trabajar, el mundo entero caerá en caos… Y si ellos dejan de trabajar –dijo mirando a los Guardianes –Sería como entregarles el mundo entero a Pitch y a Lillian…

–Tenemos que trabajar todos juntos para detener a Lillian… –habló Jack –Si llega a liberar a Pitch… –continuó pero fue interrumpido casi de inmediato.

–Lo siento, Jack Frost –habló por primera vez Chronos –Eso no será posible… –dijo provocando exclamaciones y dudas de parte de todos los presentes –Natura tiene razón… Si dejamos de trabajar el mundo caerá en caos… Pitch y Lillian buscan provocar miedo en el mundo, especialmente en los niños, a quienes ven como un blanco fácil… Todos estamos de acuerdo en que eso sería volver a la Edad Oscura y que sería terrible… Pero no es nuestro terreno… –continuó –Nuestros deberes son muy distintos a los suyos… Sun nos eligió para mantener el balance en el mundo entero… Ustedes fueron elegidos por Manny para proteger a sus habitantes… Sé que suena cruel, pero si la Edad Oscura vuelve a nosotros no nos afectará en nada… –terminó provocando que los demás lo miraran desencajados.

–¿De qué hablas Chronos? –preguntó Hall –Si la Edad Oscura vuelve, yo desaparecía. –continuó frunciendo el ceño. Sus poderes no podrían combatir con tanto miedo a su alrededor.

–No, pequeña Hall… Recuerdas que eres lo que eres gracias a Sun… Tú eres la guardiana de la valentía… Sin miedo, no puede haber valentía… Si la Edad Oscura vuelve, significaría un incremento de tus poderes… Supongo que es por eso que atacan más a tus hijos que a ti misma… –dijo ganando más miradas interrogantes –No hay peor dolor que una madre que perder a sus hijos… Si algo les pasa, tú estarás vulnerable y acabarían contigo rápidamente. Si eso pasa, nadie sería capaz de detenerlos…

–Eso quiere decir que los objetivos principales son Dany, Cleo y Eli… –dijo Norte.

–Yo creo que Chronos tiene razón –dijo Kaito poniéndose de pie –Los niños son Espíritus del Sol en parte, creo que hablo por todos nosotros cuando digo que los protegeremos con nuestras vidas –dijo señalando a los demás espíritus del Sol –Pero esta batalla es solo suya… –terminó.

Hall apoyó una mano en su cien sintiendo toda la presión caer sobre ella como si hubiera tenido que subir el monte Everest con una enorme roca sobre sus hombros. Su mayor preocupación hasta ahora eran sus hijos pero nunca pensó que el problema iba a ser tan grave…

–¿Deberíamos decirles a los niños? –preguntó Natura creyendo que tenían todo derecho a saber lo que pasaba, ya que los implicaba, y que debían advertirles que tuvieran cuidado.

–¡No! –saltaron a contestar Jack y Hall al mismo tiempo ambos conociendo a la perfección la personalidad que tenían sus hijos… Decirles que tuvieran cuidado inmediatamente tomaría el efecto inverso y terminarían poniéndose en más peligros de los que cualquiera de los presentes pudiera imaginar… Bueno, al menos Danny y Eli quienes habían heredado casi por completo la forma de ser de Jack… Cleo era más parecida a Hall pero nada quitaba que pudiera ser influenciada por sus hermanos mayores.

–Conozco a mis hijos… –habló Hall para aclararle las cosas a Natura quien se veía bastante sorprendida por la respuesta de la pareja –Ellos creen que están listos para enfrentarse a todo pero no es así… Intentarán hacerle frente a Lillian o incluso a Pitch… Cleo y Dany se entregarían en bandeja de plata a ellos si supieran lo que le hicieron a Eli… –dijo angustiada sintiendo como Jack la tomaba de la mano.

–Mientras menos sepan ellos, mejor estarán las cosas… A ninguno de los dos nos gusta la idea de tener que mentirles a nuestros hijos pero si eso es lo que debemos hacer para mantenerlos a salvo, lo haremos –habló Jack con firmeza.

–La verdad es que, si de verdad ellos son capaces de enfrentarse a Lillian… No sólo perderíamos a Cleo, Danny y Eli, sino que eso haría que lo que expuso Chronos se volviera realidad… –hablo Nathan antes de voltearse hacia los Guardianes –Eso significaría su desaparición… No les conviene decirles nada a los niños –continuó viendo como los cinco espíritus se tensaban.

–Por ahora… Ustedes, –dijo Hall señalando a los Espíritus del Sol –tienen trabajos que hacer que definitivamente no pueden descuidar… Pero de todas formas, Kaito, necesito que estés atento al mapa de los espíritus –el oji-rojo asintió con la cabeza –Natura, Chronos, sería de gran ayuda que ustedes siguieran cuidando a Danny y a Cleo… Yo me quedaré con Eli… –ambos asintieron con determinación –Jack, tú tienes trabajo que hacer pero estoy segura de que puedes hacerlo rápido y continuar con este asunto lo antes posible… –dijo a su esposo quien apretó su mano para darle la afirmación –Conejo, aún falta tiempo para la Pascua…

–No digas más, Hall. Pueden contar con mi ayuda cuando sea –Interrumpió el conejo recibiendo una ligera sonrisa por parte de la castaña.

–Norte, sé que necesitas de casi todo el año para prepararte pero, ¿crees que puedas dejar a los yetis a cargo un día o dos? –preguntó Jack mirando al hombre mayor quien acariciaba su barba de manera pensativa.

–No creo que haya ningún problema… Además, este es un caso de fuerza mayor –contestó.

–Bien, entonces creo que está decidido… –dijo Chronos levantándose de su asiento –En cuanto Danny despierte nos iremos… Ah y, no participaré activamente en la búsqueda de Lillian… Pero si tengo la oportunidad de detenerla lo haré… Así que no se preocupen, Danny estará a salvo –continuó saliendo de la habitación buscando algún lugar donde pudiera tomar aire fresco.

–Siempre tan enigmático… –habló Natura también poniéndose de pie –Intentaré ayudarles en lo que pueda, dudo que sea mucho pero haré lo posible por ayudarlos a encontrar a Lillian… –dijo tomando a Cleo en sus brazos –Lo lamento pero, a diferencia de Chronos, yo no soy tan hábil recuperando el tiempo perdido y tengo algunos asuntos que atender… –terminó mientras salía del lugar con la niña en brazos.

–Yo también debo irme ya… –hablo Kaito –Reforzaré la celda de Pitch y buscaré alguna señal en el mapa de los espíritus… Si encuentro algo les avisaré de inmediato –continuó –Por ahora no puedo hacer más que eso y desearles suerte –acariciando la cabeza de Eli quien continuaba dormida en brazos de su madre, para luego dejar a los demás.

–Nathan… –habló Hall llamando la atención del rubio –Por favor, sé que tu trabajo no es sencillo pero necesito que mantengas los ojos abiertos…

–No te preocupes, querida Hall. Si algo pasa serás la primera en saber –contestó Cupido antes de irse él también.

–Jack… Yo cuidaré a Eli… Necesito unos momentos a solas… –dijo saliendo de la habitación con su hija pequeña en brazos.

El Guardián de la Diversión no pudo hacer nada más que dar un suspiro cansado… Sabía que su esposa estaba estresada, él también lo estaba… No le gustaba verla de esa manera, Hall tenía una sonrisa hermosa y lo único que él quería era mantenerla en su rostro… Sentía como los demás guardianes lo miraban preocupados pero no le importaba… Tenía razones para estar preocupado, sus hijos estaban en peligro… ¡Y no solo eso! Sus amigos también estaban en peligro de desaparecer… ¡Por Manny, él también desaparecería!

–Jack… Todo estará bien… Lo solucionaremos… –intento animarlo Tooth.

–Lo siento, Tooth, pero esto es distinto… –dijo Jack en voz baja –No es como enfrentarse a Pitch… ¡Ni siquiera se le acerca! Lillian es lo suficientemente fuerte como para provocarle pesadillas a Eli y escabullirse de Hall varias veces… ¡Ni siquiera Kaito pudo atraparla! Además… –dijo sintiendo su energía bajar de repente –Hall no está en condiciones de aguantar todo esto… Lo que Lillian quiere es vengarse de nosotros por haber encerrado a Pitch… Hall pudo haberlo aguantado… Pero también se metió con los niños…

–Pero eso… Debería hacer crecer sus ansias por acabar con Lillian… ¿O no? –preguntó Conejo.

–Está furiosa, te lo puedo asegurar… Pero teme que, si hace algo que salga mal, Lillian irá directamente tras nuestros hijos… –contestó Jack –Lo sé porque… Yo también temo por ello…

–Por ahora… Hay que volver al trabajo –habló Norte recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Sandman –Jack… Ni tú, ni Hall deben perder la esperanza… Si ustedes dos están asustados por lo que está pasando, imaginen como se estará sintiendo Eli y cómo se sentirán Cleo y Danny si se enteraran de que están en peligro… Ustedes son sus padres, su deber es estar ahí para ellos, sin importar qué.

–Lo sé, Norte… Pero nunca había sentido un peso así sobre mis hombros… –terminó Jack antes de ir por el mismo camino que había seguido su esposa, sabía que aunque ella decía querer estar sola, necesitaba apoyo… Además, él necesitaba verlas a ambas, a ella y a su hija, y asegurarse de que estaban ahí con él… Claro que nada le gustaría más que tener a sus tres hijos con él pero, si los atacaban, tendrían mucho que perder en tan solo segundos…

 **Varios días después:**

La búsqueda de Lillian no daba frutos… Kaito mantenía una extrema vigilancia en la celda de Pitch. Natura y Chronos cuidaban de los niños como halcones pero Lillian no había intentado atacar de nuevo… Jack y Hall se mantenían alerta tomando turnos para salir y cuidar a Eli, quien aún estaba muy afectada por su encuentro con Lillian… Esto provocaba que fuera especialmente apegada a sus dos padres, haciendo muy difícil el momento en que uno de los dos debía irse…

Tooth hacía trabajo de campo y mientras lo hacía, buscaba indicios de Lillian. Sandman se dedicaba a darles dulces sueños a los niños esperando ver pesadillas provocadas por Lillian pero… No aparecía nada… Conejo y Norte salían periódicamente de sus lugares de trabajo para buscar rastros de su enemiga pero ella parecía haberse desvanecido…

Ése día en particular, Jack llegaba al Polo Norte luego de buscar a Lillian sin éxito alguno. Hall lo recibió con una mirada preocupada en la puerta mientras su hija menor se aferraba a su pierna y ella le acariciaba los cabellos. El oji-azul cargó a su hija a pesar de la mirada triste que tenía en su rostro… Definitivamente, todo esfuerzo parecía inútil…

–¡Jack, Hall! –los llamó Norte –Vengan rápido, es Lillian… –los tres se apresuraron corriendo al salón del globo donde se veían las luces apagándose en Vancouver. Hall no esperó, simplemente tomó a Eli y salió por una ventana en camino al limbo.

 **En el limbo:**

–¡Kaito! –llamó la chica intentando contener su ira para no asustar a la pequeña en sus brazos. En cuento el susodicho apareció se sorprendió al ver su expresión de enojo –Cuida de Eli, por favor… Lillian apareció de nuevo, no dejes que nada le pase… Mantén vigilado a Pitch… –terminó antes de irse tan rápido como había llegado, claro no antes sin dejar a su hija en brazos de Kaito.

 **Vancouver:**

Jack miraba confundido las sombras que se movían fuera de la casa de los niños mientras Sandman extendía su arena dorada hacia ellas… ¿Eso era lo que provocaba las pesadillas? Era muy distinto a la arena negra de Pitch…

–¿Les gusta? –habló una voz femenina para luego dar paso a Lillian, quien apareció sentada en lo alto de un edificio –Me tomó cierto tiempo perfeccionarlo pero no fue tan difícil considerando que ustedes creían que yo perdería mi tiempo con sus queridos hijos –dijo con voz burlona –Claro que con toda esta confusión, uno o dos puntos menos en globo no debe afectarlos –continuaba con una sonrisa ladina –Uno, dos, tres… Creo que les faltan algunos miembros… ¿Acaso me tienen miedo?

–Olvídalo Lillian –gritó Conejo apareciendo desde atrás lanzándole su boomerang que fue fácilmente esquivado por la mujer.

–Cuatro… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Las señoritas tienen miedo? –habló burlona mientras los demás la miraban con odio –No… Apuestos a que el hada no tardará en aparecer… Y, ¿qué hay de la querida Hall? Dime, Frost, ¿al fin decidió rendirse?

–Preferiría morir antes que entregarte a mis hijos –habló la castaña desde atrás de Lillian provocando que ella sonriera de lado –Ahora, Lillian… Te aseguro que ésta vez no podrás contra todos nosotros…

–Querida, soy más veloz que todos ustedes juntos –dijo volteando hacia ella con aires de superioridad mientras se cruzaba de brazos mirándola como si fuera tan solo una hormiga en comparación a ella.

–¡Claro! Casi olvido que tu talento es huir… Pero no eres más rápida que todos… –dijo haciéndose a un lado. De repente Lillian fue atacada tan rápido que cayó al suelo luego de recibir un puñetazo en la quijada que le envió hacia atrás. En cuento cayó, Jack la aprisionó en una capa de hielo y Norte la amenazó con su espada.

Tooth y Hall bajaron del edificio mientras Tooth sacudía su mano para recuperarse del puñetazo que le había soltado… Sin duda, la más veloz de los guardianes no era algo que tomar a la ligera. Una vez estuvieron frente a ella, Hall sacó su alabarda y apuntó con ella directo al cuello de Lillian.

–Es inútil, querida Hall…. Sabes que si me encierras seguramente escaparé… La única solución es que me maten… Pero claro, si al menos fueras un poco curiosa sabrías que, un espíritu no muere si lo que lo ataca no es lo contrario a sus poderes o su propia arma… Yo no tengo ningún arma así que solo hay una opción… –los guardianes se miraron entre ellos. Ninguno conocía la debilidad de Lillian y, aunque lo hicieran, la solución no era matarla… Ellos no eran así, ninguno de ellos lo era… Ni siquiera Jack o Hall, quienes eran los principales blancos de su ira, se atreverían a quitarle la vida… –Malas noticias para ustedes cierto… La verdad es… Yo no tengo debilidad –dijo sonriendo antes de convertirse en una sombra y escapar de la prisión de hielo en la que Jack la había metido.

Los guardianes miraban alrededor confundidos mientras escuchaban la risa de la joven mujer. Quien reapareció después de un tiempo justo frente a todos ellos. Los guardianes habían ganado esta batalla, el hielo de Frost la había debilitado… Pero ella se aseguraría de que ellos no ganaran la guerra… Ella sería la ganadora y sabía exactamente cómo lograrlo.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. La verdad es que estoy muy decepcionada de mí misma por dejar mis historias descuidadas por tanto tiempo pero la verdad es que tengo que tener espacio en mi cabeza para otras cosas. Es algo difícil manejar todo, estoy segura de que muchos lo entienden así que solo espero que me comprendan, haré todo lo que pueda para continuar lo más pronto posible pero no puedo prometer nada.


End file.
